dcfandomcom-20200222-history
G.I. Combat Vol 1 269
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: ** Antagonists: * German Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Italian Peasant farmer * Italian Peasant woman Locations: * Vehicles: * * Panzerkampfwagen Tiger Ausf. B | StoryTitle2 = The Suicide Six | Synopsis2 = At the Office of Strategic Services in London, the man only known as Control is briefing a group of six anonymous agents on the latest intelligence from Norway. Recently, a group of Norwegian commandos, aided by the British, blew up a top-secret Nazi "heavy water" plant setting back Hitler's program for an atom bomb. But the Nazis have constructed another. But this new plant is virtually indestructible and right in the middle of Amsterdam. They are instructed by an agent from the Dutch Underground named Saskia that the plant is concealed in a group of government buildings sixty feet below street level and thirty feet under the bottom of the canal. Control tells them that it's a suicide mission, and the plan is to attack the building in a car in broad daylight. Fifty miles southeast of Amsterdam, the O.S.S. team parachute down at night at the signal of the members of the Dutch Underground in the area. They are quickly ushered into a car and drive off. Seconds after their departure. Nazi agents arrive and gun down the Underground operatives. They speed off in pursuit of the O.S.S. spies. The O.S.S. spies notice that they're being followed, and lob a couple of grenades onto the road behind them. They explode under the Nazi car, destroying it. The O.S.S. agents arrive in Amsterdam as dawn breaks. They drop off Saskia and one of the agents, then continue on towards the target. The car arrives at the government buildings, which are heavily guarded by German soldiers. The agents open fire as they pass by, killing many of the soldiers out front. However, they are spotted by a machine gun nest, who opens fire on the car killing two of the agents and sending it out of control and into one of the canals nearby. As the car sinks to the bottom, the two remaining agents inside jump out in full scuba gear. They swim along the canal until they reach a sewer grate under the government building and use it to gain entry into the sub-basements. Unknown to them, when they removed the grating a silent alarm was triggered. As they enter the building, they are surrounded by German soldiers. The agents are disarmed, and the Nazi commander decides that since they are now harmless he will personally give them a tour of the factory. As soon as the tour is complete, the Nazi commander orders his men to throw the agents into the vat. But he had been tricked. The agents are wearing weighted belts lines with high-intensity explosives. The agents detonate the belts, and the entire hard water plant is destroyed. The dead had successfully carried out their mission. | Editor2_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer2_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler2_1 = E.R. Cruz | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed Secret Agents Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * German Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * Saskia Locations: * , * , * Items: * Explosive belts * Heavy water Vehicles: * German Volkswagen Kübelwagen personnel carrier | StoryTitle3 = Mekong Madness | Synopsis3 = After watching the helicopter take off with the body of the recently killed comedian Benny Berger, the Bravos dig in on top of Hamburger Hill for the evening. Their orders are to hold the hill at all costs. The men argue among themselves, believing that the Viet Cong have left the area and that the claymores they planted at the bottom of the hill will tip them off to the enemy's approach. However, the VC are able to bypass the claymores and attack the hill with grenades. Their shots are way off, and Sgt. Bullett realizes that the VC are trying to discover their position. He orders his men to hold their fire and roll their own grenades down the hill towards the enemy. The grenades roll down until they stop at the feet of the VC, then detonate. Many are killed in the explosions, and then the Bravos open fire to take out the rest. Those that survive the attack fade back into the night to regroup. The Bravos hold their position for two more days until HQ sent a couple of choppers to pick them up. As they were airlifted out, the VC retake the abandoned hill and say goodbye with FLAK fire. On their way back to base, the men take the time to unwind - reading, joking, and playing poker. A week later, Bravo is transferred to a new base north of Chau Phu near the Mekong River. The men of Bravo watch as a company of Green Berets march into camp despite having been recently bloodied and bruised in combat. The men admire their strength. A couple of days later at dawn, Sgt. Bullet and Cpl. Kiley are called in to their commander's office to learn that the Green Berets have went AWOL, heading for a South Vietnamese assault flotilla on the river. The Bravos are ordered to bring the Geern Berets back, anyway possible. It doesn't take long for the Bravos to catch up to the Green Berets, who tell them that they have unofficial unfinished business up stream. The Bravos agree to go with them. The flotilla with both the Green Berets and the Bravos on it heads north on the Cai Lon River. They are attacked further up by the Viet Cong, but manage to make it through the fire upstream to land on the Cambodian side of the river, an area off limits to Americans. They slosh through the jungle for most of the day until they come to an area where the Viet Cong have built a prisoner of war camp. Lieutenant Brady tells the Bravos that the VC have three of his men prisoner in the camp, and they intend to break them out. As soon as it's night, Lt. Brady tells Sgt. Bullett to have Bravo give them backup fire while they break in. They are spotted trying to cut down the barbed wire, and a heavy firefight ensues. The Green Berets are taken down, but not before they are able to break through the camp's defenses. Lt. Brady gives the order for the Bravos to use the Green Berets' bodies as stepping stones through the wire fence. The Bravos attack, and after a fierce fight take out the remaining VC soldiers and destroy the defenses. The prisoners are freed, but none of the Green Berets lived to see it. They are buried and their dog tags are collected. On their way back to base, Cpl. Kiley asks Bullett what they are going to tell the captain. Bullett says to tell him nothing. Just give him the dog tags. | Editor3_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer3_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler3_1 = Angel Trinidad, Jr. | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer3_1 = Esphidy Mahilum | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * The Bravos ** Sergeant Bullett ** Lance Corporal Kiley ** Private Levy ** Private Luney ** Private Wallis ** Private Somers ** Private Douglas ** Private Pilsudski ** Private Gomez Antagonists: * Viet Cong soldiers Other Characters: * Benny Berger * American Infantry officer * Lieutenant Brady * American Green Beret soldiers Locations: * Chau Phu, * Khe San, * Items: * M18A1 Claymore mines Vehicles: * American Bell UH-1 Iroquois helicopters | StoryTitle4 = Glory Ride | Synopsis4 = On their way to a small town off the Brittany coast after a fierce battle, Lt. Jeb Stuart spots a wild horse running along the shore. The Haunted Tank has been assigned to patrol the beach, blocking any attempt by the enemy to land troops on the coast. They stay at their post for days, but nothing happens and there is no sign of any enemy troops. Jeb decides to allow his men to go into town and relax, while he stays with the tank and continues to patrol the beach alone. Jeb spots even more wild horses running free on the beach, and asks his ancestor General J.E.B. Stuart what it was like to lead a cavalry charge during the Civil War. The General remembers a time during the Wilderness Campaign in 1864 when his cavalry were ambushed along the road by Union artillery. The General ordered his troops to mount up and charge at the cannons. Under the shower of deadly Union grapeshot, they bravely rode into the lines of Union soldiers. It was mad, but a pure, mad glory. Jeb is saddened that he will never experience anything like the General described, with their war fought impartially with cold, hard machines. Jeb stops the tank, deciding to take a break on the beach before heading back into town for the others. He lies down in the sand, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. One of the wild horses, a beautiful white mare, trots up to him and nudges him on the head. It startles Jeb, and he leaps up. The horse runs away a safe distance, but Jeb is able to coax her back with an apple. Every day that Jeb returned to the beach, the horse was there waiting for him. One day, he finally gets up the nerve to try and mount her. The horse stays calm and allows Jeb to climb on. Jeb is a little unsteady riding bareback, but eventually gets the hang on it and the two gallop down the beach along the water. To Jeb's surprise, he finds further down the shore a Panzer tank hidden within the overgrowth and trees. The tank spots him, firing their machine gun at the lone soldier. He's able to keep ahead of the bullets, and then tells the horse to turn and ride into the tree line to draw the Panzer away from the town. The Panzer follows him, and Jeb rides as fast as he can until he reaches the embankment. He takes the horse over the edge, sliding down to safely land at the bottom. The tank goes over the edge after him, landing on its side and rupturing its fuel line bursting into flames. The sound of the tank exploding spooks the horse, and he throws Jeb off her back and runs away. Jeb can't blame her. General J.E.B. Stuart appears and tells his descendant that a mount that shares life and death with his rider will always remember him. As Jeb climbs back aboard the Haunted Tank, from the top of the embankment the white mare watches... | Editor4_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer4_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler4_1 = Sam Glanzman | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer4_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: ** Antagonists: * German Artillery soldiers Other Characters: * French children * Confederate Cavalry soldiers * Union Infantry soldiers Locations: * Brittany, * The Wilderness, Vehicles: * * German Jagdpanther tank destroyer | Notes = * The events of the third story "Mekong Madness" happen immediately after the Bravos' last appearance in issue #267. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}